


Busy Bee

by minniebot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, they/them Mollymauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniebot/pseuds/minniebot
Summary: Molly has a late morning. Caleb gets a surprise.





	Busy Bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nik_Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik_Fic/gifts), [MeBeThem4815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeThem4815/gifts).



> Molly has a vag in this and i do use the words cunt and clit! Caleb's genitalia doesn't get described, so you can imagine that however you would like :)

Caleb is always up first. He gets up and starts coffee every morning, washes his face to wake up, puts on different clothes so he feels like he's being productive even if he doesn't leave the apartment all day. This much is normal.

 

Molly, however, is usually awake by now.

 

Or, rather, Molly is usually out of the room. They're clearly _awake_ , if the occasional shuffling noises are any indication, but he's seen neither hide nor hair of them yet.

 

So he starts making breakfast. This isn't a thing he normally does - he's not exactly an adequate cook - but Molly has just been so _long_. It's odd. His entire day feels off-kilter.

 

The egg mix is ready but the pan is only half-warm when Molly finally stumbles into the hallway. They're looking more than a little peaky as they make their way to the counter and grab their mug of lukewarm coffee (creamer, Caleb has _opinions_ about how Molly takes their coffee but now doesn't seem to be the time to bring them up again) and seems to keep itself upright only with the weight of their arms on the granite. Caleb clicks the burner off and walks around to stand next to his partner.

 

“How are you feeling, _liebling_?” Caleb asks, leaning down to look up into Molly's face. They look a little darker around the cheeks and nose and he can see a faint sheen of sweat glistening at their temples - easy symptoms of a normal cold.

 

“hhAh what? _Um_ , no, nothing's wrong dear,” Molly says hoarsely, shuffling into Caleb's space and wrapping their free arm around him. Caleb is nearly inclined to pass the weird answer off as the delirium of illness, until --

 

“Molly, are you. buzzing?” he asks blankly.

 

“Wha-at? _No,”_ Molly says, a little louder, but now that Caleb is paying attention it can hear the faint whir of a muffled motor, can see that the reason they can barely stand is because their legs are shaking almost imperceptibly. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, processing, and comes up embarrassingly blank.

 

“Ah,” he says instead. And then, “Hmm.”

 

“D- _hhh_ \-- Don't give me that,” Molly says, clearly trying for indignant but landing squarely in needy.

 

“Why not? Clearly you want me to,” Caleb returns, and can't resist a grin of his own when they snicker and bury their face in his shoulder. They put down their cold mug and grab onto his other shoulder as well.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Molly whispers in his ear, breathy, _stubborn_. Caleb shudders, but, _fine_. If they are going to play it that way, then play he shall.

 

“Oh? Then you won't mind if I go back to making breakfast,” he says, straightening up and making to move back to the stove.

 

He doesn't make it more than half a step before he can't anymore; Molly's grasp on his shoulder has turned into a death grip. They're looking up at him now and Caleb's knees nearly buckle as well as he spots tears prickling in the corners of their eyes. _Fuck_. How long have they been doing this this morning?

 

“How many times have you come already?” he asks, nearly growling. He steps back into Molly, wraps one arm around their waist, and presses his other hand into the thin fabric of their sleep shorts. He can feel the soft buzz of the vibrator through the front of them as he presses his hand against their pelvis above their clit.

 

Molly shakes their head and shoves their face back into Caleb's shoulder, mouthing and licking at the soft fabric of his flannel. They let out a surprised _Oh! Oh, yes!_ when he laughs again, delighted as he slips his hand between their thighs and finds the rumbling base of the vibe sticking about half an inch out of Molly's cunt, caught by the soaked, nearly-transparent fabric of their shorts.

 

“It's rude to lie to me, you know,” he says brightly, “You are aware I know now, yes? Why keep this up?”

 

“St _-ah!-_ \- Still d-d _hh_ on't know what you're talking about darli _ngh,_ ” they choke out, grinding down into his hand. They're _so_ stubborn. Even if Caleb wasn't thoroughly in love with them already, he would have been hopelessly charmed.

 

“Hmm?” he asks again, pulling back, taking his hand away from their shorts and bringing it up to his face both so that Molly can see their own desperate arousal and so that he can dart his tongue out to taste them. “So you won't mind if I _stop_ , then?”

 

The bolt of desire that shoots through him at the lovely sharp taste of Molly's cum is immediately replaced with the desire that shoots through him as their mouth drops open and they let out the neediest whine Caleb has ever heard in his _life_. Their blunted talons are scrabbling against his shoulders as it thrusts its hips forward towards him, working their way through a pile of higher-and-higher-pitched noises until Common finds its way out of their lips again.

 

“No no no, Caleb _please,_ ” they beg so loudly, so sweetly, that he lets them grab his wrist and bring his hand back to the vibrator, “I'll be good, I _promise_ , I only came once and then I was waiting for you, Caleb, _sir,_ ”

 

Caleb’s vision goes blurry for a second when Molly calls him _sir_ , something so _trusting_ , so _lovely_ for him, something rarely brought out into the open like this, and before he knows it he's leaned in to nip at their earlobe and is pushing the vibrator harshly into their cunt and gripping it hard though fabric. Molly _screams_ for him as he twists it into them, dragging the fabric of their shorts along their clit.

 

“Are you sure you want to cum?” he asks, words quivering in the air. Molly nods and moans again, and Caleb imagines they are probably past words at this point. “You are _sure_ ,” he presses anyway, pulling the vibrator half out of them with a slick noise before shoving it _hard_ back into them.

 

“ _Yes!_ ” Molly screams, then repeats the word like a broken cuckoo, _yes yes yes yes yes yes yes_ until Caleb licks along the edge of their ear and twists the vibrator so their shorts drag along their clit again and then Molly is _crying_ , actual tears, and he can feel the edges of their hole fluttering and clenching down on the vibrator as they come so hard that he's not so sure he can't actually physically feel it himself.

 

It's nearly a minute before the tension of Molly's orgasm loosens and their knees completely give out underneath them. Caleb half supports them while still holding onto the vibrator, helping them lean against the counter. He twists the vibrator back, dragging their shorts over their oversensitive clit one more time, and they whimper and twitch as far away from him as they can.

 

Caleb makes to pull the buzzing vibrator out of them, tugging hard enough to pull at the waist of their shorts, and they let out a relieved sigh -- before he, once again, thrusts it into them, this time moving his thumb up to rub at where the thin fabric is clinging to their clit. It gets the reaction he wanted -- Molly's eyes are wide and their mouth is open, but sound has left them entirely. They're fully open, fucked out, and they'll surely be hoarse tomorrow. It's not even noon.

 

“You didn't think you were _done,_ did you _liebling_?” he asks, smiling down at where they're leaning, slumped backwards over the counter. “I haven't even fucked you yet. Tell me, Mollymauk, do you think I could fit in next to your mechanical friend, there?”

**Author's Note:**

> repost from the server! I've been oddly productive lately! thank you for reading this, y'all are wonderful!!


End file.
